callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M27
The''' ' is an Assault Rifle in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign This gun is seen most of the time in the campaign. It is the third main assault rifle in the campaign, used by the J-SOC and the Navy SEALS. It is part of the recommended loadout in the mission Celerium, and comes equipped with an MMS. It is also used by David Mason and Javier Salazar. Multiplayer The M27 is fifth weapon in the Assault Rifle category, and is unlocked at Level 31. The M27 is an accurate, low damage Assault Rifle, requiring 4 shots to kill out to mid-range (3 if one is a headshot), and 5 at a distance (4 if all are headshots). It has a relatively average rate of fire of 750 RPM, an average (normal) reload time of 1.95 seconds, and a magazine size of 30 rounds. These traits make the M27 a fairly forgiving weapon at all ranges, as the moderate fire rate and adequate reload time allow the player to miss a few shots without significant consequences. Additionally, the M27's low recoil makes it more effective at longer ranges than other automatic rifles such as the MTAR, but burst- and single-fire rifles intended for long range engagements such as the M8A1 and FAL OSW will outclass it. Furthermore, the M27's low damage makes it inferior in close range engagements to higher rate of fire rifles such as the Type 25. The relatively clear iron sights reduce the need for an optical attachment, though the added precision of a Reflex Sight can aid in hitting distant opponents. The Target Finder can also prove effective in bigger, open maps like Carrier or Turbine. Alternatively, the combination of a Suppressor and Laser Sight can be an excellent choice for players hoping to tilt the odds in their favor by surprising their opponents and improving their reactivity. Overall, the M27 is a decent all-around weapon with low recoil that makes it easy to use, even at longer ranges. While this may be beneficial for newer players who are struggling to control recoil or to pick the right engagements, the M27 is superceded at most ranges by other, more specialized weapons. Therefore, experienced players who are better at compensating for their weapon's weaknesses and know how to play to their weapon's strengths will likely give the M27 a pass in favor of more rewarding options. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies In Zombies, the M27 is only available in Nuketown Zombies and can be bought for 950 points from the box. It is a good gun even without Pack-a-Punch as it has good reserve ammo, little recoil, and good damage. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Mystifier. It's reserve ammo and damage is increased and starts with a Reflex Sight. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for 2000 points to cycle through attachments. These attachments includes the Reflex Sight, MMS, Target Finder and EOTech sight. It is even likely that there will be no attachments if Pack-a-Punched again. Gallery M27 MMS BOII.png|The M27 with a Millimeter Scanner. M27 EOTech BOII.png|The M27 in first person with an EOTech attached. M27 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the M27. Trivia *If the player selects the M27 as their first weapon of a match, when the character pulls the cocking lever twice, a round is ejected to the right of the gun. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons